


A Beating Human Heart (Dying Broken Heart)

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [49]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, Lovers To Enemies, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, M/M, they still love each other tho so, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: There is no magical cure fixing all the damage.A tale of two lovers torn apart by this fact.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Beating Human Heart (Dying Broken Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



> Title from hero n villain duet by natalie chavez  
> Fic is also based off that song

Marc squinted through his blurry vision. He could feel pieces of rubble pressing down on his chest. The only things he could move were his head and his right arm.

It hurt to breathe.

There was barely any light in the area beside a small hole where chunks of the wreckage hadn't overlapped each other. Through it, he could see Nathaniel frantically searching the area, screaming his name. 

Ladybug landed behind the boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nathaniel turned to her, "He's alive! He... He _is_." He sniffled, before leaning into her and starting to wail.

She rubbed his back.

"You have a very heroic heart. Would you like to help Chat Noir and me?"

Nathaniel turned away from her, "Not yet. I need to find Marc."

Ladybug looked sympathetic. 

"You won't. Come on. Mourning is always a tough process. Chat and I can help. We've been through this song and dance before."

Marc whimpered from where he was trapped. "I'm here," He whispered, voice raspy, "I'm right here..."

Marc reached out towards the light.

Towards Nathaniel.

The artist turned away, accepting Ladybug's offer.

His hand dropped to the ground.

Nathaniel doesn't care anymore.

He's still there. 

Why isn't Nathaniel searching harder? 

Why is he accepting the fact he's gone so easily?

It's Ladybug's fault. 

If she wasn't there, Nathaniel would have still cared about him.

He hates her.

\---

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Marc barely noticed when someone walked up to him. Before he knew it, the concrete on top of him was being moved out of the way.

He looked up at his savior.

Hawkmoth smiled down at him, "I can feel your heartbreak. Your betrayal. Your hate. I know you hate her. Join me, and we can take her down together."

Marc took a deep breath.

"Okay Hawkmoth."

Hawkmoth grinned wildly, "Excellent."

Seeing that Marc was in no condition to move, Hawkmoth gently scooped the boy up, jumping towards his home base.

Marc winced at each jostle that came when the villain landed on a roof.

He was going to make sure to inflict twice on much pain on Ladybug.

\---

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg, this is the fox miraculous. It grants you the power of illusions. Do you promise to use this for the sake of the greater good?"

"I do."

Turns out, an artist was an excellent choice for an illusion-making power. His illusions were a lot more detailed than the ones the past fox user (He thinks her name was Rena Rouge or something like that) made where if you stared too closely, the details of hers became blurry and that basically revealed it was an illusion. 

Nathaniel was giddy for this new opportunity. He'd be able to help people.

Help make sure no one went through the same thing he did.

He never wants anyone to feel that pain ever again.

Illusionist did great work! Sure, Ladybug told him to take care of himself as Nathaniel from time to time, but this was his self-care! 

He argued vehemently against her as she took the miraculous from him for a week, citing that he's been working himself to the bone and he needs to take a break.

Nathaniel hated that week.

Every second he spent not doing something to help, he could only think of other people being killed and their loved ones crying over their loss.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

He misses Marc.

Nathaniel wishes he was still here.

\---

"Ready to go?" Catalyst asked Marc, transforming Hawkmoth into Scarlet Moth. 

They'd use this method to make several akumas at once more often, except if they kept doing things to make a lot of people upset at once, they would start assuming every event that caused mass paranoia was just a trick by them, and it wouldn't work.

Scarlet Moth sent a butterfly towards Marc.

"I am Scarlet Moth. I'm giving you the power to take revenge on Ladybug for ushering your loved one away."

"He doesn't care about me anymore," Marc stated, "And I'll never forgive Ladybug for making that happen."

\---

Illusionist hid behind a structure on a roof, playing out a tune on his flute. "Mirage!" He threw the concentrated ball of energy at the fight. It exploded into a blanket of darkness, enveloping all it saw, tendrils flying out to reach for the akuma, making sure the illusion never actually touched them. They screamed. Illusionist felt a little bad exploiting their fear of the dark, but they needed to defeat the akuma.

Illusionist was used to hiding in the background, not letting the akuma even know there was the option of an illusion. 

So he definitely wasn't used to it when someone tackled him and they rolled across the roof, the person ending up on top of him.

"What?-"

The second akuma (how was that possible?!) grabbed Illusionist by the hair, slamming his head back down onto the roof. He groaned in pain, peering up at the akuma.

"Who are you?"

Marc stared down at the hero.

At his eyes.

Those vibrant turquoise eyes.

_Nathaniel's eyes._

With a little bit of maneuvering, Illusionist was able to kick Marc away for him.

Marc tumbled away, standing up.

He wouldn't be able to fight with this new revelation.

Marc turned around, jumping away.

"Hey, get back here!" Illusionist went to follow, only to be stopped by the beeping of his timer.

He cursed under his breath.

He'll tell Ladybug later.

But who was that guy...?

\---

"Why didn't you get the miraculous?!" Hawkmoth snarled at him.

Marc shrugged, "He fought back. I wasn't expecting it."

Hawkmoth screamed in frustration.

Marc could only imagine how much louder it would be if he knew the real reason. 

He hadn't known Nathaniel was Illusionist. When Ladybug made that offer, Marc thought Nathaniel would stay out of the battlefield. For as much as they joked about it, Nathaniel was really good at blending into the background, able to get information easily.

Marc wasn't going to use this information against him.

After all, his grudge was against Ladybug, not Nathaniel.

Marc couldn't wait for the day she fell and he and Nathaniel were reunited once again.

\---

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?!" He screamed, "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT AS I WAS TRAPPED UNDERNEATH THE WRECKAGE OF AN AKUMA ATTACK?! UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH HELPLESSLY AS MY BOYFRIEND SEARCHED ENDLESSLY FOR ME! ONLY FOR HIM TO BE SWAYED INTO STOPPING BY THE STUPID HEROINE WHO DID NOTHING TO STOP THE AKUMA FROM DESTROYING THE BUILDING IN THE FIRST PLACE! I HAD TO _SIT THERE_ AND WATCH AS HE STOPPED CARING ABOUT ME! EVEN ACCEPTING HER FUCKING OFFER TO JOIN THE HERO TEAM! IS IT ANY WONDER I TOOK HAWKMOTH'S OFFER?"

Illusionist stared wide-eyed at the villain shouting. His knees buckled beneath him, eventually leading him to collapse on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

_Marc?_

_He's alive!_

_But he doesn't support you being a hero._

_He's a villain._

_He's your enemy now._

For the rest of the fight, Illusionist could do nothing but sit there, blankly staring forward.

The other heroes managed to chase him off, returning to their fallen ally.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked, kneeling next to him.

He took a shaky breath before a cry escaped his throat. 

Nathaniel sobbed on the rooftop for what felt like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy check out that name change from Illusionist to Nathaniel at the end tho


End file.
